One More Addition
by Shava Seaview
Summary: Noel is a 19 year old girl who has a mission: get to Colonel Nick Fury. Little does she know that by doing so she will get wrapped up in an adventure with six other specially gifted people. It's a walk through the movie, but with a few twists and turns. Written in the POV of Noel and Colonel Nick Fury. Humor/Adventure/Drama
1. Chapter 1- A New Start

**Okay, so sorry but I had to re-post this to fix a few mistakes as well as inform you guys about a change in the direction of the story. I had originally wanted to take the POVs of Noel and Hawkeye. However, because I was having trouble with the story I came up with a new idea. Instead of Hawkeye, I'm going to do Nick Fury's POV and I've got a couple of cool ideas to fit in. If you have already read this, there is no need to read it again because the changes are not big. I only changed the format for the flashbacks. **

**If you haven't read this yet well then: Ta-dah! My first fanfiction! I recently watched the Avengers (for like the 20****th**** time) and I thought up a story that takes place throughout the movie. I started writing it and I wanted to see what other people would think about it. Please comment and tell me if it's a keeper or not. I'm rating this T because of the action that is sure to follow.**

**So without further ado, here is my first story (oh, I hope to update within the week).**

* * *

_-"But where is she?"_

Noel shook her head, commanding the memory to disappear and dissolve. She couldn't deal with the past, not right now. Her fists tightened and her eyes squeezed shut, drowning out her surroundings. She created a picture in her head that she was literally pushing the memories into the far corners of her brain, into a closet, closing the door and locking it; concealing them away, for now.

Just as she released a sigh of relief the memories rushed back out.

_-"Why is Mom crying?"_

_-"I'm afraid now is not the best time to tell you, Matthew."_

No, no! Her eyes shot open and she punched the ground beneath her. She gave a yelp of pain as she remembered she was sitting on top of a rocky ledge. The memories still continued to wash over her like a wave pounding on the rocks, the impact felt like it was getting harder and harder.

_-"When will she come back?"_

_-"I'm afraid she never will, Matthew."_

_-"But…but…"_

"ARGH!" She yelled and continued punching the ground despite the pain. No! She couldn't bare it. She couldn't bear remembering; they were throwing her off her game. She was hundreds of miles from home; she couldn't afford to think of her brothers and parents. She couldn't afford to think of her little brother with tears in his eyes wondering why his best friend, his one and only older sister, left him. "STOP IT!" Her last punch sent waves of pain over her entire body and she collapsed. Sobs gushed out of her. She curled into a ball on the hard surface and hugged herself. It wasn't fair, she had a life and she had loved it. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to be taken away from her family and be forced to live a life by herself without even being able to say goodbye? Why was she given this curse?

Noel hesitated. Despite the obvious reasons why she hated the change she went through she had never called it a curse before. She had never truly hated the abilities she had been given. She inhaled slowly and pushed herself up in a sitting position to view the valley below her.

There wasn't a single cloud in the sky as the sun set, casting a beautiful red glow over the entire terrain around her. The right corner of her mouth rose slightly, she had always found it entertaining to watch the sun rise and set. She had hoped one day to become a painter and capture the beautiful moments before the day began or ended. But as quickly as the happiness came, it left. There was no possible way she could have that kind of life anymore.

Noel exhaled, slowly. She could sense the memories fading now. In a way she was happy she didn't have to deal with it anymore. However, one more tear traveled down her face at the thought that she was trying to forget the very people who raised her, who loved her, and whom she could never see again. She rested her chin on her knees and hugged her legs. As she inhaled she felt her strength returning to her, as well as her sense of mission.

Straight ahead of her was the setting sun and it was in that direction she was sure the base was. In about half an hour, the sun would be gone and she would continue her journey. Travel by night, was her objective. It was her code.

-_She travels by night. Her sun is the moon.-_

Noel let a small chuckle escape her lips as she recalled the quote from the movie Ladyhawke. She was thankful there was still one thing she could do to still feel like her old self and that was quoting movies. She tensed as another memory wavered towards the front of her head.

-"_So Dad, I've thought up a game and I wanna try it out."_

Oh my, how old was she when she had this conversation with her dad? Eight? Nine? No, it must have been when she was twelve years old. Yes, that was it!

_-"Okay, and what is that?"_

_-"You name a movie, and I have to think up a quote from it."_

Her dad had laughed after that. Oh Lord, how she wished she could hear him laugh now. His laugh seemed to assure her safety. His laugh seemed to feel like a hug.

_-"Well, we're almost home but I think we can play it for a few minutes. How about…The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe?"_

_-"Oh, Dad, that one's easy!"_

She had then went on to quote the entire scene where Lucy Pevensie was having a conversation with Tumnus in his house, by memory. It was her favorite scene in that movie. She had even done the accents! Her mom and dad had always marveled at the way she and her brothers would go, see a movie just once and quote a handful of lines.

The memory faded and Noel realized that the sun was gone and the half moon was out. She rose from her sitting position and looked over the cliff. She guessed it was around a fifty-foot drop so she couldn't jump, even with her 'special' capabilities.

Then she froze. A faint sound reached her ears and she knew off the bat that it wasn't anything related to nature. Instantly she lay flat on her belly and looked around. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark and thus she couldn't make anything out clearly. With a sigh she closed her eyes and focused. In order to see her surroundings in the night she couldn't remain in her human form. She pictured herself forming and changing and knew that her body was following the same pattern. She felt all of her senses change, enhance, and then her body changed shape. She could feel her body change and for the most part it was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever experienced in her life. Her ears grew and her hair shrunk. She felt her body stretch and grow a couple of inches, no, an entire foot length. Her fingers shrunk in size, as well, and then it was all over. She inhaled and exhaled and then listened.

The noise was getting louder and Noel opened her eyes and instantly could make out the terrain she had seen in daylight. She rose on all fours and froze, listening. After a few more minutes she believed it to be a humming sound, very much like the sound of a helicopter. She turned, her back facing the cliff, and looked towards the sky and her thoughts were confirmed.

Did they finally find her? Noel quickly pushed the thought aside. They would never allow any stranger to get this close to their base. Another observation that confirmed her thoughts was that the helicopter flew past her at an incredible speed.

As she watched it travel further and further away she started to feel uneasy. It almost felt like she had an itch but she couldn't place it. Was something up? The helicopter was traveling faster then she had ever seen from previous helicopters. Plus, she had heard some strange noises occurring earlier in the day. The sounds were like men shouting orders and numerous trucks driving away from the base.

Noel knew the only road to get to the base was a good mile away from her position but her enhanced hearing had picked it up. Maybe something was happening and by the events that were occurring, it didn't seem like it was a good thing.

Noel nodded, she needed to get to the base and she needed to get to it tonight. She looked to her left and then to her right, there didn't seem to be an easy path down so she needed to make her own path. She inhaled deeply and then strode to the very edge of the cliff. She raised her paw and lowered it over the cliff's edge until it stopped in midair. She slowly tested her weight on the paw and smiled as the familiar purple hue of, well…she wasn't even sure what it was yet anyway…for now she'll just call it energy. A purple hue of energy encircled her paw. It looked like she had just placed her paw in a puddle and the ripples danced away until they disappeared.

Slowly she raised her other paw off the cliff's edge and placed it further ahead of the already floating paw. The same purple energy stopped her paw from falling. Her back feet soon followed suite. Then, just like walking down a flight of steps, Noel traveled downwards towards the ground. She could feel her heart pounding fast. She never knew how she could do this, but it turned out to be quite the helper.

Once she reached the bottom she picked up her pace. Faster and faster, her body seemed to be zooming across the desolate rocky terrain. No trees, no grass. It was a desert, except no sand, just rock.

Within this desert was a base that she had gained information about. It was here that Noel had heard of a man named Nick Fury. It seemed like a cool name.

Noel believed this man was the key to helping her find a place in the new world, she now found herself in.

At that thought Noel smiled and started running even faster. She wondered if she could possibly be running faster than her own horse that she used to own. In her new form, she felt more powerful and more confident than she had ever felt in her entire life. As she ran she let out a laugh as she could almost hear the soundtrack of The Lion King play in her head. How fitting was that? I mean, she may not be a lion, but a white Bengal tiger was close enough. Right?

* * *

**Okay, so that's it for now. Hope you are all hooked and really enjoying this. If you don't like this then please tell me why. Does my grammar stink (I wouldn't be surprised even if I pay attention to my auto-correct grammar program)? Or is my paragraph structure off? Also, what do you think about the character Noel, so far? Or is it too early to tell?**

**If people really like this then I'll be sure to post more next week (maybe sooner than that).**

***DISCLAIMER:* I don't own any of the Avengers!**


	2. Chapter 2- Stealing In

**Alrighty, here is Chapter Two! Thanks so much to the people who are following the story. It's quite the energy boost. Also thanks to Alara for the review (unfortunately, it was deleted because I reposted the story). **

**Okay, so this chapter as originally meant to go all the way to the end of the attack on the base but when I finished writing it I realized it was way to long for my liking. So I decided to post two new chapters today!**

**One last thing, if you happen to be a fan of the comics or know the background stories of the Marvel characters please be aware that I have only heard of the comic stories, I have never read them. I did a little research on Wikipedia before posting this chapter, but I'm still not sure if I have the facts down right when talking about Nick Fury. In short, I'm saying that I looked into Fury's past and pulled names up that might sound familiar to you marvel fans. However, whether I got the character down right or not, I don't know. If you have advice, please feel free to comment away!**

**So without further ado, **

**Here's chapter two!**

* * *

**Nick Fury's POV**

"Are you sure you don't need back-up?"

Nick Fury frowned. He glanced at the woman sitting across from him in the helicopter. Lieutenant Maria Hill offered a small smirk in reply as she listened in on the radio.

Nick Fury shook his head and gave a cold sharp answer, "I gave you an order, Sergeant. I expect you to follow it to the letter. Do I make myself clear?"

No reply.

"Sergeant Johnson, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Over and out."

Fury relaxed and focused his attention at the approaching base.

"Sir, don't you think that might have been a little harsh? I mean he is your-"

Fury wiped his head back to stare at the lieutenant, "Not another word." He paused and found himself regretting the sharpness of his reply but didn't say anything else.

Hill's eyes widened and her mouth opened as though to protest. A few moments passed and nothing was said. The lieutenant closed her mouth, nodded, and looked out the window.

She was a good soldier, despite her habit of being so inquisitive. She always followed his orders, never disobeyed a command. If he had ever had a daughter Fury had hoped she would have been just like Hill, even with the trait of being so blunt and straightforward. The lieutenant had always obeyed his commands, unlike some officers he knew.

Fury gave a sigh of dismay. Sergeant Johnson. He was a troublesome soldier, very inquisitive as well. In fact, the lieutenant and the sergeant were good friends and at this Fury smiled ever so slightly. Nia would have-

"Director."

Fury blinked and slightly jerked in his seat. He turned to the pilot.

"We're here."

Fury nodded, "Then take us down, pilot."

The man nodded, "Yes, sir."

Taking a deep breath, Fury focused his one good eye on the base. It was time to forget the past and focus on the task at hand.

As the helicopter landed, Lieutenant Hill opened the side door and Fury followed right behind her. Standing on the landing pad, in front of him was Agent Coulson.

Fury nodded, "How bad is it?"

Coulson took his sunglasses off and looked at Fury directly in his one good eye. A look of concern was written all over his face, "That's the problem, sir. We don't know."

**Noel's POV**

If she had to run one more stinkin' mile she was going to collapse of exhaustion. _Breathe. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Breathe._ Her lungs were hurting from the lack of air, the soreness in her paws demanded she rest, but Noel knew if she stopped she wouldn't be able to start again for a long time.

_-Come on Mouse, keep going. Not much father. About 350 more miles. That's all.-_

Noel laughed, though it sounded more like a gasp for air. More quotes? This was getting ridiculous. She needed to focus. What was she planning on doing when she got to the base anyway?

_-"Understand, you are on a mission for all of us. Not just yourself."_

Noel's eyes narrowed as the memory unearthed itself from the library of memoirs inside her head.

_-"Trust no one. You have to find the man they call, Colonel Nick Fury. Remember the name. Know the face."_

_-You're mission, Jim. Should you choose to accept...-_

Noel thrust her paws forward and skidded to a halt. She wanted to give a shout for joy, but remembered silence was a key factor to success in her mission. Still, her mouth was stretched into a wide grin and her tail wagged with relief.

What Noel had earlier discarded of as lights for a highway or a small town was, in fact, the actual base! Now Noel could see the enormous satellites that were littered around the base. She could see the numerous buildings that were connected by brick pathways. She could also see the helicopter beginning its descent onto a landing pad in the exact middle of the base.

"All personnel the evacuation order has been confirmed. Proceed to your designated vehicles…"

The last detail Noel came to notice was the fact that everyone seemed to be leaving the base.

"All personnel, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Emergency personnel report to your designated vehicles…"

The base was crawling with soldiers who busied themselves loading trucks and directing women and children… Wait a second… Noel stared at a crowd of people near the helicopter pad. There were at least five children that were huddled closely to a group of women. _Perhaps, entire families lived in the complex._ Noel agreed that the idea was logical, since the base was located in the middle of a desert.

Noel turned her attention to the helicopter as it landed. Two people exited. But from her position, she couldn't tell who it was. There was no doubt in her mind, though, that it was someone of importance and she needed to get there quickly.

Before her stood a ten-foot high chain-link fence, but other than that there was no other barrier between her and the helicopter launch pad. Noel crouched and surveyed the area just on the other side of the fence, to see if anyone would notice her. Convinced that everyone was too busy evacuating the base, Noel lounged towards the fence.

Just before she made contact with the fence, her front paws magnetized to the air…'magnetized to the air' Oh, boy that sounded cool. Bringing her rear feet forward, Noel pushed upwards and bounded over the fence.

As soon as she landed she transformed back to human. She made a move to run towards the helicopter but her legs collapsed and she sank back down to the ground.

"No, not now." She moaned. And yet, she couldn't blame herself since she had just been chasing a helicopter none-stop for who knows how long.

She dug her hands into the ground and grunted as she pushed herself back to her feet. Slowly she made her way towards the helicopter pad. Thankfully, no one seemed to be bothered by her presence as she neared the crowd of soldiers, women, and children.

Upon arriving at the crowd of people, her presence still unnoticed, Noel could see the entire helicopter. Three people were standing just by the door of the craft.

One female, who looked to be around thirty years old, stood beside an African-American man. She had black hair that was brought back into a tight bun, a gun around her right thigh, and was wearing a very skin-tight suit. Beside her stood an African-American that had an eye-

Noel's eyes widened. Colonel Nick Fury was standing on the launch pad talking to a Caucasian man, a head shorter than him.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Noel whipped her head around to face a man dressed in black from head to toe in black. In his right hand he held the biggest gun Noel had ever seen.

Her eyes widened and she took two steps backward.

The man lifted his left hand up in surrender, his hazel eyes seemed gentle, "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, but it's time to go." He motioned with his left hand to a truck where the group of women and children had climbed into. He reached his hand out to her again.

"B-but…" She turned and pointed, "Isn't that Colonel Nick Fury?"

"Yes." The man answered slowly, his eyes widened, "But we have to go now."

Noel shook her head, "I need to speak with him!" She backed away.

The man reached out and grabbed her right arm, "I'm sorry, ma'am. The Director can't be bothered right now. We have to evacuate the building. Where are your parents?"

Noel froze. She glanced back at the launch pad and frowned as she watched Nick Fury start to walk away. Her eyes darted back to the soldier, the truck, and then back to the departing colonel.

"They're…" She pointed with her left arm in the direction the colonel went, "They're still evacuating! I need to go help them." She tried to pull her arm free but the man had a vice-like grip.

"They can get on another truck." The man started pulling her towards the truck.

Noel felt her heart beat pick up speed. Her lungs were taking in quick sharp breaths. Another idea popped into her head.

"Wait! My younger brother! I can't leave without him." She stopped struggling and stared directly into the man's face.

The man paused, it seemed to be working, until, "Where is he? I'll get him."

Noel felt her hopes being swatted away as if they were pesky flies.

"Please!" She begged, and in a way she really was. She desperately needed to talk to the colonel.

The man sighed and looked back at the truck.

"Hey, Matt, are we going or aren't we?" The shout came from the driver.

The soldier looked at her face again, "Go on ahead, Bryan. You're all loaded up."

The truck kicked to life and rolled away. Noel let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." She smiled.

Matt looked at her with narrowed eyes, "We will find your brother and then I'll be there to make sure you get on the very next truck out of here. And no 'if,' 'ands,' or 'buts.' Now come on, we better hurry."

Noel opened her mouth to protest but she could already tell he was not going away. As he let go of her arm, she turned away and started to jog to where she last saw the colonel.

"Now where do you're parents work, anyway? In what field of work?" The man was easily running by her side.

Noel bit her lip, her mind wracking for information, "Uhhh…" She looked around searching for the colonel or something.

As they entered into the building, Noel caught another glimpse of Nick Fury entering an elevator.

"Over there!" She shouted.

She ran towards the elevator and glanced at the number in which the elevator stopped: B3.

The soldier was right behind her, "Where?" He looked at her with doubt in his eyes.

Noel pointed, "They went into the elevator."

The man shook his head, "That elevator goes to high security areas that no children are allowed in." Her turned to watch more men exiting the building.

Noel placed her hands on her hips, "And how old do you think I am?"

Matt made eye contact with her and then scratched the back of his neck with his left hand, "I'd say fifteen or sixteen?"

Noel rolled her eyes, "Well, too bad, I'm nineteen. Anyways, I saw my brother go into the elevator with my parents!" She spread her arms wide, "If we don't hurry they could be anywhere down there!"

Matt hesitated.

Noel knew that giving him time to think was not good, "Please!" She folded her hands together, "We're so close."

Matt glanced behind him, sighed, and then summoned the elevator up, "You better not be pulling my leg, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Noel snapped back, stepping into the elevator.

"I'll believe that when I see your parents."

**Nick Fury's POV**

"How long to get everyone out?" Fury was beginning to feel a little uneasy. Nothing he was hearing sounded good.

"Campus should be clear in the next half-hour." Coulson stated, walking right beside Fury.

Fury shook his head, "Do better."

Coulson nodded and departed ways.

Lieutenant Hill took the agents place beside Fury, "Sir, evacuation may be futile." She was always known for her straightforwardness. Still her remark seemed a little too hopeless, for Fury's sake.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury knew he had a soft spot for his men; he would not put them in harm's way as long as it was within his power to do so.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury stated, changing subject. No one knew, not even Eric Selvig, knew the power the Tesseract possessed. There could be truth in what she said, but they couldn't be sure.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?"

There it was again, questioning his orders. He was going to have to have a stern talk with her and Sergeant Johnson later.

Fury stopped walking and turned to face the lieutenant, "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes, sir." She answered, flatly.

Fury nodded, turned and entered into a huge chamber where the Tesseract was being studied. Straight ahead of him was the astrophysicist Eric Selvig, crouched on a platform looking directly at the Tesseract.

"Talk to me, Doctor." Fury called across the chamber.

"Director." Eric stood and walked over to him, still keeping an eye on the Tesseract.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" As they met they returned back to the platform.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving."

Nick Fury raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, it's not funny at all." Eric sounded a little too nervous for Fury's liking. "The Tesseract is not only active, she's…" He paused, searching for the right word, "behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug."

"She's an energy source." Eric walked over to a computer, "We turn off the power, and she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level-"

"We prepared for this, Doctor." Fury's brow furrowed as he walked away from the Tesseract towards the doctor. What was the problem? "Harnessing energy from space."

"We don't have the harness." Eric reminded him, "My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation." Fury glanced back at the Tesseract. "Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation." The doctor looked at the computer screen.

Fury paused and then turned back to face Eric, "That can be harmful." He paused again, he needed more information, "Where's Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk?" Eric scoffed and then pointed with his thumb behind him, towards the ceiling, "Up in his nest, as usual." He returned his attention back to the screen.

Fury clicked his earpiece on, "Agent Barton, report." Fury walked towards the back of the room as he watched Clint Barton slide down a rope and walk towards him. The man was in his late thirties. Standing side by side, Barton was just a few inches shorter than him. Fury waited until the agent was next to him and then they returned back to the platform, "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"Well I see things better from a distance." The agent had a knack for saying everything in monotone.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury pointed to the cube.

"No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean." Barton glanced at the astrophysicist, "No contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

Immediately Fury made eye contact, "At this end?" This was new.

The agent nodded, "Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right?"

Fury paused.

Clint shrugged and continued, "Doors open from both sides."

Suddenly the Tesseract bounced to life and sent a shockwave through out the chamber and made Fury and the agent loose balance for a second. Every single person in the room looked at the Tesseract as it emitted another shockwave, causing the entire chamber to shake.

* * *

**Onto Chapter Three!**

**Constructive critique would be really appreciative, as well as thoughts on the story or the characters.**

**I look forward to your response.**


	3. Chapter 3- A Chance

**And into the action we go!**

**Originally this was meant to be a part of Chapter Two as well, but the chapter was too long so I decided to post two new chapters.**

**So you could call it a free-bee**

**Or you could call it Chapter Three**

**(That's the second time I've rhymed within the introduction. Let's see how far I can go with this) :)**

* * *

**Noel's POV**

Noel and Matt both were knocked off their feet as the building shook. As soon as Noel hit the ground she knew she had a chance to find Fury on her own. In an instant she jumped back up and ran down the hallway.

"Hey, you! Come back here!" Matt yelled as he gave chase.

There was only one way to go, down a wide winding flight of stairs and Noel zoomed down it. Skipping four steps at a time. To her dismay, though, Matt was not that far behind.

"Stop right now!" Matt was almost on top of her.

She knew what she had to do, but she didn't like the idea at all. It was either that or kill the man and Noel dismissed the idea immediately. On her last leap, Noel reached out as far as she could. She closed her eyes and waited until the transformation was done.

As soon as she landed she was in her tiger form. She heard a gasp but didn't take the time to look behind her. She bolted down the rest of the stairs.

Upon reaching the end of the stairs she took a swift right and then stopped dead in her tracks, before her lay a mesmerizing and terrifying scene all at once. The room was an enormous chamber, it reminded her of a huge opera house with a ridiculously high ceiling. There were no seats surrounding a stage, but there were computers and desks facing a, what looked like, wagon wheel which held a cube that shown a bright blue… Well, she wasn't exactly sure what it was but there was a good chance that it was some sort of energy and it looked vaguely familiar.

The terrifying aspect of the scene was that there were so many people watching the cube with faces that portrayed uncertainty, nervousness, and in some cases: fright.

The cube was emitting a single laser towards another platform that was fairly close to the door Noel was standing by. Thankfully, no one had noticed her presence due to the wonder and awe of whatever the cube was doing.

On the platform, closest to Noel, there seemed to be some sort of wall of energy building higher and higher towards the ceiling. Until, suddenly, it collapsed and shot straight towards the computers, cube, and people.

As the people seemed unaffected by the wave of energy that had washed over them, Noel backed away and hid behind the doorway. Noel narrowed her eyes, searching for the Colonel and almost shouted for joy when she saw him standing near the other platform with the wagon wheel on it. However, something was not right. The colonel's face stared straight back at the place where the wall of energy had collapsed. Noel looked back at the platform but couldn't see anything from her new position behind the door. She looked back at the colonel and her eyes widened as four men started approaching the platform, each one held the same gun Matt had held. A quick glance behind gave Noel a moment of relief, knowing that the soldier had not continued coming down the stairs.

"Sir, please put down the spear!"

Noel focused on Nick Fury. His voice sounded a little shaken. Someone must of come through that wall of energy, though now Noel considered it must have been a portal.

Noel waited for a reply to come from the platform since she could still not see clearly. The one that did come, she was not expecting.

A bolt of blue energy shot from the platform towards the colonel. A man slightly shorter than the colonel lounged towards Nick Fury and both men were pushed out of the line of fire.

Suddenly the four men jumped to action and started shooting towards the platform. Noel crouched down, her eyes wide. She saw a figure of a man jump from the platform and land on top of one of the guards, killing him instantly.

Noel gasped and jumped to her four feet. What should she do? Everything was happening so quickly.

More shots were fired, but then were suddenly silenced, as the intruder seemed to have flung something at two more of the guards.

Noel stood in the doorway with her claws extending in and out, her mind couldn't focus. She stayed frozen in place and watched as four more men, including the one who had saved the colonel's life, started firing more bullets at the attacker. Another bolt of energy was released and the room went sickly quiet.

Noel swallowed and stared in horror, every single man was down, there was no one left to stand against the killer. Her eyes widened as she could see one man struggle to rise but dread washed over her when she could see that the intruder saw the same thing and began to walk towards the man.

Noel took a step forward and then froze, what could she do? She grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, if she stayed frozen any longer then the man could die… will die! Noel opened her eyes.

The intruder had just caught the man's trigger arm before he could bring his gun forward to fire. The attacker lifted some sort of staff and aimed its point at the man.

Noel had seen enough. She plunged forward and yelled as loud as she could. She jumped towards the man and extended her claws.

The attacker jerked backwards and turned to meet her head on. As the momentum sent them both crashing into a computer, Noel felt the air leave her lungs. She gasped for air and found herself staring straight into the green eyes of the attacker.

Before she could do anything else the man flung her off him. She went flying across the room and crashed into another computer.

Noel screamed in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. Then an odd humming sound reached her ears, causing her to open her eyes despite the pain.

The attacker stood up and looked at his staff with a puzzled look on his face. The staff seemed more like a small golden scepter that held a blue gem at the end of it. It was the blue gem that was creating the humming sound and suddenly another bolt shot from it, the master of the scepter gave a small shout of surprise as though the bolt had come unbidden, straight towards her.

Noel screamed again as the ball of energy made contact. Pain shot through her entire body. Wave after wave of utter pain spread from the top of her head down to the tip of her tail. She could feel every joint, every muscle, shouting out in agony. Her body jerked and her vision consisted only of stars.

When the pain finally stopped, Noel couldn't see anything and quickly following that, felt nothing.

**Nick Fury's POV**

He was still trying to figure out why he saw a white Bengal tiger in the complex when he heard a gasp and turned his head towards the intruder.

The tall black-haired attacker hoisted one of Fury's guards to their feet and placed his scepter on the man's chest, instantly the man's eyes went black and then returned to normal, except the man's eye color was now an eerie bright blue. The man stood stock-still and seemed to be waiting, as though under a spell. Fury's eyes widened.

"Sir." Fury instantly recognized, Barton's voice as the agent whispered.

Fury turned to face Barton, who was in a crouched position just beside him. He nodded and then turned his attention back to the tall stranger.

"Take the Tesseract and get out of here." Fury whispered back, pointing behind him.

The agent nodded and grabbed the cube, eyes still watching the new arrival. As the Tesseract was pulled free from the wheel, Barton placed it in a case and locked it shut. He quickly stood and started to exit the room while Fury pulled his gun from his holster.

"Please, don't."

Fury's eye widened as the stranger spoke for the first time. He glanced behind him to see Barton turning to look at the colonel.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said slowly as he stood, holding his gun at his side.

"Of course it does." The man said, "I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki," Fury glanced behind the Asgardian to see Eric Selvig getting to his feet. "Brother of Thor!" Selvig's eyes were wide with shock.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury assured. He remembered the report Agent Coulson had made a year ago about an incident in New Mexico concerning a man named Thor.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki raised his eyebrows.

Fury paused, "You mean to step on us?" He glanced back at Agent Barton, who was still unsure of what to do.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free."

Fury cocked his head to the right, "Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie." The man smiled, "Once you accept that, in your heart," Loki whirled around and placed his scepter on the chest of Eric Selvig. The astrophysicist's eyes turned black, then blue, "you will know peace."

Fury stayed frozen in place, unable to do a thing for the doctor, "Yeah, you say 'peace,' I kind of think you mean the other thing."

The lone guard that was now under Loki's spell stepped forward, "Sir." He said, addressing Loki, "Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Pointing at the Director.

Fury smiled, "Like the pharaohs of old."

"He's right," Selvig announced, "the portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

Loki turned to the guard, "Well then."

Before Fury could raise his gun, the guard lifted his and shot Fury in the chest. As he hit the ground he heard more bullets flying, as well as Loki jumping over him towards the area Barton was in. Fury winced in pain and grabbed his chest where the bullet had lodged itself into his armored vest.

Slowly, he pushed himself up and looked towards the exit to see Loki, Selvig, and the guard leaving with the Tesseract in hand. Barton lay on the ground either dead or unconscious.

With his right hand on his chest, Fury pushed himself up and made his way over to the fallen agent. He shook the agent with his left hand, noticing he was still breathing.

The agent moaned and winced. His eyes shot open, "The Tesseract?" He mumbled. The agent winced again, hand grabbing his right arm.

Fury inspected the man's arm. A bullet wound was present at the man's shoulder, blood dripping down the man's arm.

"The Tessseract is now in a hostile's possession. We need to get out of here, this place is about to come crushing down on us." Fury grabbed the other man's arm and hoisted him to his feet.

Fury looked back at the computer lab and paused. Right hand still over the wound, digging into the vest to try and pull the bullet free, Fury walked back towards the wrecked lab. Something was there that clearly should not be there.

In the same general area where he had seen the tiger thrown now lay an unconsciousness young female teenager. The girl lay sprawled on the ground.

Fury raised an eyebrow then with one swift tug he pulled the bullet out of the vest and tossed it aside. He grabbed his radio from his side belt.

"Hill, do you copy?"

No answer.

"Eric Selvig as turned. They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" Fury yelled into the radio and then clipped it back onto his belt.

With another swift movement, Fury gathered the unconscious female in his arms and turned towards the door, "Lets get out of here, Agent Barton." He picked up his pace cautiously, knowing that the bulletproof vest had dug into his skin. Wincing with pain Fury sped up into a run and exited the chamber.

As Fury and Barton sped down the halls, Fury's radio buzzed to life, "We're clear upstairs, sir." It was Coulson's voice, "You need to go!"

Fury picked up the pace as he and the agent ascended the stairs, three steps at a time. Thankfully, the elevator was still somehow working and quickly sped them to the surface.

Both men barged out of the building and headed towards the launch pad. The helicopter pilot had never left his seat and was getting the craft rearing to go.

"Take off now." Fury shouted as he entered the transport, feeling the ground beneath him give way. The pilot did not need to be told twice. Instantly the helicopter lifted off the ground and started its ascent.

Fury placed the unconscious girl on the floor and looked out the window to watch the landing pad sink into the ground. Fury's eye widened with horror, as it seemed to have a rippling effect on the entire complex. The entire base collapsed in on itself until there was nothing but a huge crater left. Fury shook his head.

"Look, sir!" Agent Barton grabbed Fury's attention by pointing out the window of the helicopter, away from the base.

Fury looked and saw a lone truck exiting one of the tunnels. Even from their position in the sky, Fury could see the blue gem glowing from back of the truck.

"Pilot," Fury shouted and opened up the side door, taking his gun out of its holster, "Get us lower and closer to that truck."

"Yes, sir."

The helicopter crossed in front of the truck and Fury opened fire, aiming for the driver. Unfortunately, the driver ducked down before his bullet could hit its target.

Fury saw another bolt of blue heading their way and Fury flew backwards as it hit the side of the helicopter. Fury opened the other side door and flung himself out as the helicopter crashed to the ground behind him.

**Noel's POV**

When Noel gained consciousness she couldn't feel any ground, there was nothing around her. Then to her horror, Noel discovered she was falling. As soon as her eyes opened, Noel hit the ground. Noel yelled as she felt her ankle twist in an unhealthy way.

Her ankle?

Noel checked herself and her brow furrowed as she could see she was no longer in her tiger form. Quickly she transformed back, yelling in agony as her entire body was aching.

When it was finally over, Noel stood rigid still. Her eyes were still shut tight.

"Director?"

Noel turned to look behind her, however Noel was still seeing stars and she lost her balance. Noel collapsed onto the ground, panting. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes, trying to see clearly.

"Director Fury, do you copy?" the voice sounded far away and slightly muffled as though it was coming from a radio.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force." That was the colonel's voice, "I have men down. Hill?"

No one answered.

Noel was gaining her sight and she could see the colonel not that far away from her. He was standing with a gun in one hand, and a radio in the other.

"Lieutenant Hill, do you copy?" He sounded worried and still no reply came.

Then another sound, which sounded very close to a gun being loaded, caused Noel to jerk and wipe her head around. She immediately regretted the move as the stars returned.

"Don't move." Commanded harsh voice that sounded very close.

Noel stayed frozen and waited for her vision to return.

"Coulson, sound a general call." Fury's voice continued, "I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."

"Yes sir."

The stars were fading away and Noel's eyes widened as she immediately noticed a gun a few inches away from her face. Holding the gun was a man with short dark brown hair. The man looked very much like the man who had saved Fury's life within the base.

"Then I want you to get back to base. This is a Level Seven." Fury had his back facing her, "As of right now, we are at war." He then lowered the radio and turned to face her.

The radio buzzed again, "What do we do?"

There was silence for a few brief moments, then Fury answered, "We get ready."

For the first time in her life, Noel couldn't think of anything. Not a quote, not a joke, not even a memory, her mind was a complete blank.

"Now," The Colonel's voice sounded down right serious. He stood next to the man with the gun pointed at her, "Agent Barton, are you alright?"

The man nodded but didn't break eye contact with her.

Noel noticed the man's right arm hung limply to one side and… Was that blood? Noel inhaled deeply and opened her mouth, "Colonel?"

Both men seemed to tense up immediately. The agent brought the gun closer to her face, causing her to back away, "Wait! I need to speak with you."

Nick Fury placed a hand on the man's left shoulder and pulled him back. With his own gun, still in his hand, Fury knelt in front of her.

"Who are you?"

Noel felt her thoughts returning to her, with the pressure of the gun aiming at her gone. "I… I came because-"

"Answer my question." The colonel snapped, "Who are you and how did you get here? Did you come through the portal?"

Noel took a deep breath, "My name is Noel. I didn't come through the portal I came from… from… Well, I can't say that just yet." She winced, hoping that didn't sound as suspicious as she thought it seemed.

"'Just yet?'" Fury's brow furrowed and he stared straight into her eyes, "Why can't you tell me 'just yet'? Is it because you don't know anything about this planet because you're not from here? Or is it-"

"No!" Noel's eyes widened as she cut the colonel off. She inhaled slowly, "We're in the United States of America! Somewhere in, uhh… New Mexico, I think. I don't remember when I crossed the border. And-" Now it was the colonel's turn to interrupt her.

"Or is it because you are from the Anomalies' group?"

Noel's eyes shot open, "How- how do you know about-"

"We've always known about your little gathering." Fury stood and backed away, hands behind his back, "We just decided not to deal with them for now."

"But-"

"You head straight back to that organization of yours and don't ever trespass on government property again. Do I make myself clear?" Fury leaned forward until her face was a few inches away from hers.

"Colonel Fury, please allow me to-"

"I already have enough on my hands." The Colonel turned away.

Noel stood slowly, still weak from the crash and did her best to not put any pressure on her back left leg, "I came here to ask if I can do anything!" The agent raised his gun as she stood, she did not move, "The Anomalies want to find their place in the world." Her eyes hardened, she needed to get this through, "I was sent to see if S.H.I.E.L.D. was the place where we could offer our services. We don't know what else to do."

As the agent stood rigid still, gun still pointing at her she frowned, "I even saved your life." She now addressed the man before her, who didn't move a muscle. She looked to the Colonel's back, "Please, Colonel Fury, give us a chance. I don't know what else to do."

Finally, the agent broke his stare and looked towards the Director but still pointed the gun at her, "Sir?" He asked.

The colonel had his hands behind his back wrapped around his gun; he looked dead ahead of him. He did not move, almost as though he was deep in thought.

Noel looked at her front paws and sighed. She began to lose her balance but she caught herself and spread her legs farther apart. She lifted her head and her eyelids began to droop. It had been a way too busy night.

Soon Noel heard another truck coming down the road, to meet them. She shook her head and looked back at the colonel.

He sighed, "Alright." He turned and holstered his own gun, "Agent Barton, escort Noel to the truck and head to base. I will join you both there shortly."

Noel, again, felt like she should give a shout of joy but all she managed was a nod and a smile. She licked her lips and limped with the agent towards the truck. She still remained in her tiger form as she climbed into the truck, lay down on the floor and closed her eyes. Sleep overtook her immediately.

* * *

**And that is it for this update, more to come within the following week (before next Saturday).**

**Constructive critique would be really appreciative, as well as thoughts on the story or the characters.**

**I look forward to your response.**


End file.
